disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story the Series
Toy Story the Series is to be an upcoming 3D animated television series for Toon Disney, right after Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4, starring the speaking and singing voice talents from Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Blake Clark, Annie Potts, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Bill Hader, Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry, Joan Cusack, Jack Angel, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, Barry Bostwick, Estelle Harris, Jeff Garlin, Patrick Dempsey, Jodi Benson, Pierce Brosnan, Andrew Stanton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, Brad Garrett, Connor Corum, Austyn Jonhson, Cameron Seeley, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tom Kenny, Seth MacFarlane, Lane Styles, Nancy Cartwright, Emily Hahn, John Morris, Beatrice Miller, Erik Von Detten, Taylor Swift, Laurie Metcalf, Lori Alan, Owen Wilson, Glenn Close, Patricia Arquette, Albert Brooks, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, R.C. Cope, Jack Black, Will Smith, Bailee Madison and Richard Carter. It is to air on Toon Disney Extreme on January 3, 2020. Show Summary It's been a couple of days ever since Andy and Hannah got married to 1 another, and right now, they're living in a real good house of their very own. Voice Cast Members * Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear (voice) * Blake Clark as Slinky (voice) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Hamm (voice) * Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders (voice) * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens (voices) * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) * Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark (voices) * Cheech Marin as Lenny (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy (voice) * Barry Bostwick as Mr. Potato Head (voice, succeeding from the late Don Rickles respectively) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) * Michael Keaton as Ken (voice) * Jodi Benson as Barbie (voice) * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Tinny (voice) * Sophia Ranft as Vicky, Bonnie's evil rival and counterpart (voice) * Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly (voice) * Brad Garrett as Chuckles (voice, succeeding from the late Bud Luckey respectively) * Connor Corum as Peatey (voice) * Austyn Johnson as Peanelope (voice) * Cameron Seeley as Peatrice (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voices) * Patrick Warburton as Sarge (voice, succeeding from the late Ronald Lee Ermey respectively) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Wheezy's karaoke singing voice (succeeding from the late and real Robert Goulet respectively) * Tom Kenny as Lenny's karaoke singing voice (ever since additional voice-overs work) * Seth MacFarlane as Mr. Potato Head's karaoke singing voice (sounding like a mix between the late Frank Sinatra and the late Jim Nabors) * Valentina Gordon as Bonnie Anderson (voice) * Emily Hahn as Katie Jones , Bonnie and Brian's 16 year old cousin and Carl and Sophie's 16 year old daughter and Larry and Julia's niece (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Brian Anderson, Bonnie's 3 month old brother and Larry and Julia's 3 month old son (voice) * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Jones, Carl's wife, Bonnie and Brian's aunt, Katie's mother, Julia's sister and Larry's sister in law (voice) * Albert Brooks as Carl Jones, Sophie's husband, Bonnie and Brian's uncle, Katie's father and Larry and Julia's brother in law (voice) * John Morris as Andy Davis (voice) * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis (voice) * Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips (voice) * Taylor Swift as Hannah Davis (voice) * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis (voice) * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips (voice) * Jackson Scott as Felix Davis (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis (voice) * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson (voice) * Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson (voice) * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson (voice) * Will Smith as Agent Carter (voice) * Richard Carter as Indiana Jack (voice) * Bailee Madison as Bethany (voice) * Jack Black as Karate Samson (voice) Episode Seasons *Season 1 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 2 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 3 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 4 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 5 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 6 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 7 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 8 (Toy Story the Series) *Season 9 (Toy Story the Series) Category:Animated television series Category:Pixar